Niall: Drunken cigarette
by Ooshaboosha
Summary: This is a One direction fanfic! Niall goes to a party and smokes. No one is happy. WILL CONTAIN SPANKING! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is a really short One Direction fanfic that I wrote awhile ago! WILL CONTAIN SPANKING!

Niall was trying to sneak back into the house as quietly as possible. Harry had texted him that there had been pictures of him smoking (which he wasn't supposed to do) and being at a party (that he wasn't supposed to be at). The older boys were all beyond pissed apparently. He was a little nervous. They had forbidden any of them to smoke. He just hadn't been thinking. God, and they were going to kill him about the party! None of them were supposed to go, they were all supposed to have rehearsal the next day and couldn't stay out late.  
I'm dead, Niall thought. He saw a light on in his living room. He slowly tried to creep past the room. "Niall, come in here," he heard Zayn's voice say. He winced. Damn, Zayn sounded pissed off. He slowly walked into the room. He flinched at the glares sent his way. It was just Liam, Louis, and Zayn. "Uh, hey," he said feeling stupid. "Hey!" Louis raged. "You are in so much trouble little boy, and you say 'Hey'?" Louis yelled. Niall looked down. "I'm sorry guys," he mumbled looking down. Liam came over to him and lifted his chin with his finger. "Niall, look at us," Liam commanded. Niall slowly looked up, returning the older boys gaze. Liam sighed at the sad face. "Why would you even consider smoking? After everything it put Zayn through. And that party. Didn't we specifically tell you not to go?" Liam questioned. Niall suddenly got angry.  
"You guys aren't my bloody parents! You don't get to tell me not do something!" Niall yelled. He was trying to sound sure of himself, but the looks the three of them were giving him was Making him doubt it a little. "Don't try that bull with us young man!" Zayn snapped. Niall turned to try and leave. Liam caught his arm.  
He was instantly pulled over Liam's knees. "What are you doing?" he sputtered. Liam landed a sharp swat on his jean covered bottom. "Exactly what we should have done awhile ago," Liam answered giving him a couple more swats. "Wait! Are you freaking spanking me?" Niall yelled bewildered. Liam chuckled slightly. "A little slow aren't you," Liam replied. He continued spanking him. Niall would gasp occasionally and cry out. "I fucking hate you!" Niall yelled. Liam just continued swatting. "I see you also wish to have your mouth washed out," Liam said. "Ahhh! Liam! Please stop! I'll be good!" Niall cried. Liam seemed to ignore him. "I'm s-sorry!" Niall sobbed. "What for?" Liam asked conversationally. "For smoking and going to the p-party!" he gasped. "And?" Liam asked. Niall kept sobbing. "And for sneaking out!" he sobbed. "What else?" Liam questioned. Niall cried harder. "I-I don't kn-know!" he wailed. "You scared us all to death Niall. When we saw the picture and went up to speak to you, but you weren't there. We didn't know where you were," Liam helped. Niall just sobbed harder, lying broken over Liam's lap. Liam gave him a quick flurry of swats to his sit-spot. Liam then stopped spanking and started rubbing soothing circles on Nialls back. "Shhh. It's okay now. Your forgiven. It alright Nialler," Liam murmured helping niall to sit on his lap. "S-so s-sorry!" Niall cried. Zayn and Louis came over and sat on the other side of the two boys. They all whispered words of comfort to Niall. "I'm sorry I said I hated you Li. I don't," Niall mumbled starting to fall asleep. "It's okay bebs," he said stroking Nialls hair.


	2. Chapter 2

*A month later*

Niall and Harry were sitting on the couch watching a movie. Liam, Zayn, and Louis all came in looking furious. Harry and Niall looked at each other with identical expressions that said 'what did you do?'. "Harold Edward Styles!" Liam yelled. Harry groaned. Niall looked at the other boy with sympathy. "Yes?" Harry asked. "What is this?" Liam asked tossing a magazine at him. Te front cover said: Harry Styles drinks and drives! Harry paled instantly. "I-I... This is a mistake," Harry said quickly. Niall got up and left the room. The remaining three older boys all looked at Harry for a minute. "Fine. Then, look me in the eyes and tell me you didn't do this," Liam ordered. Harry looked up and stared at the three other boys for a minute. He paused and then shook his head. "I can't," he mummbled. The other three guys all sighed. "Why? Why wouldn't you call one of us to pick you up?" Zayn asked. Harry shrugged. "I didn't want to bother you guys," Harry said. "You could have called a cab," Louis said. Harry looked down. "I didn't think of that," he said quietly. Liam kneeled down do that they were eye level (Harry was still sitting) and tilted Harry's chin up with his finger. "You did something irresponsible and could have gotten yourself killed because of it," Liam said calmly. Harry tried to look away, but Liam kept him looking at him. "If something happened to you Harry, it would kill all of us. That's why we need to make sure it doesn't happen again," Liam said softly. Liam sat down on the couch and pulled Harry over his knees. He started swatting Harry's bottom at a steady pace.

"You SWAT do not SWAT ever SWAT drink SWAT SWAT and drive SWAT SWAT SWAT do you SWAT SWAT understand me SWAT SWAT!" Liam lectured as he spanked Harry. "Yes Liam!" Harry exclaimed. Harry tried to hold back the tears, but after the twentieth swat, tears started to fall down his face. "I'm sorry Liam! Please- OW- stop!" Harry begged. Liam pulled Harry's pajama pants down. "NOOOO!" Harry yelled. The swats started up again. Harry threw his hands back in an attempt to block the stinging swats. Liam just pinned them to Harry's back. "Twenty more buddy," Liam assured.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Liam stopped spanking and pulled Harry's pajama bottoms back up. He pulled Harry up to sit in his lap. "Shh. It's okay. It's all over now," Liam whispered. He ran a hand through Harry's hair. Louis and Zayn came over and sat next to them. Harry grabbed onto Louis and Louis pulled him onto his lap. Louis started rubbing Harry's back softly. "Shh. It's all better. You just scared us buddy. We can't live without you," Louis comforted. Harry cried harder. "I'm sorry!" Harry exclaimed. "Your forgiven," Louis said.

This was suggested by alexisounette

I know it was short! I'm sorry, but I'm preparing for exams in class! Sorry. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello people! I've gotten plenty of great reviews for this story so I shall keep writing. This isslinger than the others, so I hope you enjoy.

**The boys had been on tour for the past couple weeks. They were growing bored being stuck on a bus for so long. **

Liam, Zayn, and Lou were all sleeping at the moment. Niall and Harry were up watching a movie. Niall turned to Harry and said, "Hey, you wanna go have some fun?" Harry looked at him suspiciously. "Will it land us in trouble?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Niall smirked. "Only if we get caught." he replied. Harry grinned. "What did you have in mind?" he questioned. "Club. Bar. Alcohol." Niall answered simply. Harry's smile widened. "You're a genius. Come on. Let's go." he said hopping up. Niall got up as well. They both quietly snuck out of the bus (it was parked). Once they were out, Niall haled a taxi and they drove to the nearest club.

They were having a blast. The music was great, the drinks gave them a buzz, and best of all: No one had recognized them!

"I'm gonna go grab another beer." Harry said to Niall, trying to make himself heard of the music. Niall nodded and started dancing with some girl. Harry went over to the bar and ordered a beer. "His ID's fake." a guy said from behind him. The bartender looked at Harry with a glare. Harry whirled around and glared at the guy who was wearing a baseball cap. "What the fuck is your problem-" he was cut off by the guy grabbing him by the shirt. "My problem?! I'm not some child who sneaks out of the house!" he snapped. "Lou?" Harry asked gulping. Well, this night just turned bad. "Where's Niall?" Louis asked angrily still holding Harry's shirt. "He's with a girl dancing." Harry answered. Louis nodded. He dragged Harry behind him and went over to grab Niall.

He caught Niall by the upper arm and turned him around. "What the hell?" Niall exclaimed. He looked up and saw Louis holding Harry. Niall's eyes widened. "Fancy meeting you here..." he muttered. Louis glared. "Let's go." he said turning and dragging both of them out the door.

Louis pulled the two younger boys ont their bus which was now parked outside the club. "Get in." Louis said gruffly. Harry and Niall quickly ran up to the bus and got inside. They were met with a pissed off Liam and Zayn. "What the hell were you two thinking?!" Liam shouted when they got inside. Louis came in and stood in front of them as well. "We just wanted to have some fun," Niall said defensively. Liam rolled his eyes. "Your in a band on tour. How is this not fun?" Liam asked exasperated. "It's not fun being stuck in a tiny bus." Niall shot back. "Either way, this was irresponsible and dangerous. You could have been hurt. What we had driven off without you? You weren't thinking and it was completely irresponsible." Liam scolded. Harry and Niall looked down. "We're sorry guys." Harry mumbled. "Regardless, you are still in trouble. Louis, you take Harry, I'll take Niall," Liam said. Louis and Zayn nodded. Louis grabbed Harry by the ear and took him into the bedroom. Liam grabbed Niall by the bicep and dragged him over to the couch.

Liam sat down on the couch and pulled Niall over his knees. He made quick work of pulling his pants down. He started landing swats down on the bottom. Niall let out a yelp at the first swat, but tried to stay quiet after that.

By the tenth swat, Niall was starting to grunt after every swat. He squirmed trying to avoid them. Liam landed a series of particularly harsh spanks to his thighs. "Stop squirming." he ordered. After a couple more swats, Liam started lecturing. "Care to explain just what you were thinking tonight?" Liam asked conversationally. He punctuated each word with a swat. "I'm OW sorry Lili OUCH! I wasn't OWWIES thinking!" Niall exclaimed in-between spanks. Liam nodded even though Niall couldn't see him. He landed a dozen or so more swats and stopped. He rested his hand on Niall's back, rubbing circles as the boy cried brokenly. "I'm so sorry Li!" Niall sobbed. "I know buddy. It's all over. I've got ya." Liam murmured as he picked the boy up and held him to his chest. Niall curled up close to the older man. Liam continued to rub his shoulders and back. Niall just lay curled up on Liam until he eventually fell asleep.

Louis pulled Harry into the small bedroom on the bus. He sat down on one of the beds and pulled Harry over his lap. He pulled down the boy's pants and underwear. He began landing swats. Harry, unlike Niall, was more vocal about his spanking.

"Stop it Lou! OW! You OUCH have no OW right!" he yelled as the swats fell on his now pink bottom. "I don't have a right? Harry, we've been taking care of you since you were sixteen. We've made sure your safe and healthy. We've loved you. And you're telling me I don't have a right? You, little boy, do not have a right to sneak out of the bus and go to some party!" Louis scolded as he spanked. "OUCH! I'm sorry Lou! I OW won't do it OWWIES again!" Harry cried. Louis continued landing swats. "And just what are you sorry for?" Louis asked. "For sneaking out!" Harry said yelping as another swat fell. Louis made a humming noise in his throat to show that he was listening. "And for OUCH drinking!" Harry finished. He just lay there crying into the blanket on the bed. He hadn't realized it was over until Louis had pulled him up and was rubbing his back. "Hush Hazza. It's alright. It's done. You'll be okay." Louis comforted. He ran a hand through the boys hair. Harry clung to Louis's shirt. "You're mad." he said crying into Louis's shoulder. "I'm not mad anymore love. You were punished and it's over. Nobody's upset with you." Louis said softly. He wrapped his arms tightly around Harry and kissed the top of his head. Harry just curled up and fell asleep.

This was requested by an anon named CarlaLittrell (she requested that Lou spanks Harry)


End file.
